Goodbye Is Hard to Say
by Thesda
Summary: A lt. Johnson Story, CHARACTER DEATH


Goodbye is hard to say By: Bethesda Song fiction: One Last Time  
  
This is about Lt. Johnson. Be advised in my dream world Johnson and Alex are still alive. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When she picked up the telephone, his voice came on the line  
  
She said this can't be happening and tears fell from her eyes  
  
She said what am I suppose to do  
  
I can't handle losing you  
  
He said I just had to call and say goodbye, one last time *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He sat in his office. He picked up the phone and dialed. Ring one...two...three...four "Hi you've reached the Johnson's we're not able to take your call right now leave your name number and a brief message and we'll get back to you." Beep.  
  
"Hey Ruth... its me I'm just checking in. and I wanted to let you know I'd be home in a few hours. I have a bad feeling about tonight I'm don't think someone will make it home tonight... I love you...Goo-...See you soon" he said hanging up  
  
She ran to the phone, "Michael..." she said all she got was a dial tone, she sighed and dropped the phone.  
  
He leaned back in his office chair and sighed. Tones. He stood and grabbed the call print out from the printer he read it, Warehouse Fire. He headed to the pole he slid down, "Squad 55-3, Ladder 100, Squad 58, Rescue 1, Adam and Boy 553 respond Warehouse fire...People trapped, multiple calls."  
  
Jimmy jumped in and smiled, "Back to work" he thought. DK joined him happy to be working it had been slow all day. Taylor came running pulling on her coat. Walsh ran to the truck buttoning his pants and hopped in the driver seat. "Lets Roll" he said as he pulled out.  
  
Kim and Holly ran to Adam and hopped in they had become good friends and now road together every shift. Carlos ran out and joined the Doc in Boy. They followed Kim out leaving a train of fire truck. The squad, then Adam, then Boy, and then ladder 100.  
  
They pulled up he sighed stepping out. The cops were busy clearing the area giving them room to work. He looked around, "You know What to do. Doherty Taylor get the hose and get in there Walsh Kelly get to the roof and ventilate, Lombardo Prescott your with me inside" He said every one went to work.  
  
The fire raged Lt. Johnson Lombardo and Prescott where busy working to find people. Crack, Snap, Pop the floor gave. All fell, Lombardo managed to stand and grab a helmet and threw it out side. Every heart froze Police, Fire, EMS. Taylor and Jimmy ran in finding terror they each grabbed someone. No one is left behind. Lombardo and Taylor pulled Prescott out. Alone, Jimmy pulled Lieutenant Johnson out. "KIM I NEED YOU NOW" he called as he ran out side. Kim looked up seeing Jimmy with the Lieutenant Johnson and ran over to him, gurney and all.  
  
"Here Jimmy lay him down" she said as she took Lieutenant Johnson's head and gently Laid him down, "Carlos, I need you, Jimmy you drive." Jimmy nodded watching Kim and Carlos run to the bus and he looked over at Lombardo and Alex and nodded slowly. He ran towards the bus and hopped up.  
  
*************AT THE HOSPITAL**************** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He said there are some things in our lives  
  
That are out of our control  
  
Like who we fall in love with and when it's time to go  
  
She said what about the plans we had  
  
He said this connection's getting bad  
  
Now come on baby let me hear you smile, one last time *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruth Johnson ran in the ER. Her worst fear had come true she had Fire Department Supervisors showing up at her door. She ran to the desk and then to the door where she had been directed. She stopped and looked in, "oh Michael" she said her voice catching in her throat. She ran to his bed. He was drugged up but he heard her distressed voice and turned his head, "Ruth"  
  
"Oh Michael. How are you" she said.  
  
"Not good I'm not going to make it Ruth" He said sadly  
  
"No Michael don't say that," she said, "What about all the plans we had? Retiring in Florida, Going to Europe. The girls. I would have done better"  
  
"Ruth Its over, I'm done I've done my job" he said his breath getting more labored  
  
Jimmy walked in and stood at the door, "Ruth just Smile for me one last time" he begged., "Tell the Girls to be Strong and that Daddy loves them. You were perfect. I love you Ruth"  
  
She tried but didn't want to she did for him and the beeping of the heart monitor became erratic. Nurses, Doctors, Techs everyone came running. Jimmy put out an arm for her and lead her outside. "Come on Ruth" he said despite her protests she came. "Michael I love you"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ She started to apologize for all the things that she'd done wrong  
  
She said I would've loved you better if only I'd known  
  
He said you were the perfect wife  
  
Promise me you'll go on with your life  
  
She said the boys won't understand  
  
He said tell them Daddy loves them and  
  
Be strong *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minutes seemed like hours. A doctor finally walked out, "Mrs. Johnson" he said looking around at all the tired faces of the firemen there. "I'm sorry Ma'am we did everything in our power for him. I'm sorry your husband is dead"  
  
She remained silent "Can I see him" she asked.  
  
The doctor nodded, and led her to the room then backed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ He said hon, I've gotta go, she said don't you dare hang up  
  
There's so many things I need to say, I love you so much  
  
It was almost like she felt him leave  
  
She cried out, can you still hear me  
  
She fell down on the kitchen floor when the signal died  
  
As the pilot tried to pull out of the dive  
  
One last... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She walked to the bed, their signal had been cut, "Michael I love you" she said. She had felt him go. She fell to the ground in a pile of emotions.  
  
He looked down on her Ruth, "I love you" he said One Last Time before entering the world above 


End file.
